Agricultural seed planting is typically accomplished by multi-row planters. Each planter includes a plurality of row units adapted for opening a seed furrow, depositing seeds within the furrow, and closing the seed furrow around the seeds. In some cases, each row unit of the planter will also open a fertilizer furrow adjacent to each seed furrow, deposit liquid fertilizer in each fertilizer furrow, and close each fertilizer furrow.
As the wheel or disc of the planter/fertilizer travels along the planting area, the wheel or disc collects debris from the area, for example, root balls, cobbs, stalks, etc. This debris (also referred to as “trash”) interferes with the rotation of the wheel and/or discs. In some instances, the debris may even completely stop rotation of the wheel and/or disc, such that the wheel is dragged, in other instances, the wheel/disc may rotate unevenly. If the wheel/disc is prevented from rotating, or is otherwise rotated unevenly, the seed placement and/or liquid fertilization distribution is adversely affected. For example, the wheel/disc may be prevented from adequately opening furrows, or may not open the furrows deep enough. Additionally, as the rotation may be affected, uneven seed placement results in some seeds being placed too deep or too shallow within the furrow, also uneven seed placement may result in some seeds being offset from the row. If a seed is offset from the predetermined row it may not receive fertilizer or water, and may be trampled by people or equipment if it is able to germinate. Similarly, if the liquid fertilizer is offset and is unevenly distributed, some seeds may not receive any fertilizer and may not germinate and others may receive too much fertilizer and may die.